De sueños húmedos y una Sora pascuera
by Manosfrias
Summary: Taichi ha tenido sueños con resultados desagradables para él, lo cual lo ha llevado a tener ciertos cuestionamientos respecto a su relación con Sora, quien por su parte, tiene un pequeño presente para su novio, ¿qué tendrá mayor peso al final? [Este fic surge de la actividad de navidad del topic Taiora, del foro Proyecto 1-8]


Este fic es parte de la actividad de Navidad del topic taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece y la portada la edité a partir de una ilustración de elyrosas.

* * *

Taichi tragó pesado, intentando controlar el nerviosismo que inundaba su cuerpo, como si estuviese esparciéndose en su sangre, potenciada por su acelerado pulso, aunque junto a ese nerviosismo había algo más, algo que le teñía las mejillas al pensarlo. Sintió una descarga electricidad atravesando su cadera para luego subir por su espalda cuando los dedos de su novia acariciaron su intimidad, atrayéndola hacia la de ella, sacándole un gemido al sentir el roce entre ambas.

Estaba seguro de que el hecho de estar ambos vestidos, teniendo únicamente sus pantalones a la altura de sus rodillas, mientras ella sólo había deslizado su pantaleta, manteniéndola sujeta en su pierna izquierda, eran la causa de que el deseo se multiplicara.

—Taichi… —dijo Sora con voz ronca mientras se acercaba a él, dejando que sus pechos presionaran el pecho de su novio—. Te quiero dentro de mí… —agregó con voz algo nerviosa, sonrojándose.

El castaño sintió como una calidez y suavidad difíciles de describir lo rodeaba lentamente, hasta que la sintió llegar hasta su base, llevando sus manos de forma instintiva hacia los firmes glúteos de la pelirroja, quien se irguió, provocando que ambos gimieran.

.

.

Se despertó abruptamente, la agitación de su pecho seguía presente, al igual que la sensación de ser rodeado por los brazos de su novia. Abrió sus ojos con rapidez al percatarse de la humedad en sus pantalones, junto con una sensación pegajosa, sintiendo como su cara se enrojecía al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, tras lo cual soltó una maldición en voz baja para no despertar a nadie.

—Pareces un quinceañero —dijo para sí mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

No quería que su madre se enterara de ello, ya habían pasado varios años desde ese incomodo momento en el que ella había comentado que ya estaba grande, intentando aliviar el hecho de encontrarlo lavando su ropa interior por culpa de un sueño húmedo, y francamente preferiría que se lo tragara la tierra antes de repetir la experiencia, especialmente a sus casi veintidós años.

Se limpió y cambió antes de levantarse silenciosamente, abriendo la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió al cuarto de lavado. Suspiró antes de comenzar a lavar sus calzoncillos, llenado de agua una artesa plástica. Lanzó otra maldición entre dientes ante el hecho de tenderlos de forma desapercibida.

Años atrás había tenido sus primeros sueños eróticos con Sora, y aunque durante esa época lo hicieron sentir extraño, más que cuando era con alguna de sus otras amigas o conocidas, habían quedado relegados al recuerdo cuando empezó a salir con ella, sin embargo, desde que habían tenido su primera vez, esas fantasías con resultados inconvenientes habían vuelto, provocándole confusión.

Hacer el amor con Sora era lo más placentero que había hecho en toda su vida, pero no por eso quería que ello pasara a ser la base de su relación, o que ella pensara que la quería sólo para satisfacer su libido. Sora estudiaba en Kyoto, mientras él permaneció en Tokyo, por lo que el tiempo que pasaban juntos era escaso, y de cierta forma esto había afectado su relación, llevándolo a pensar mucho más en como hacía las cosas.

El castaño miró con satisfacción su trabajo haciendo desaparecer las marcas de su agitado dormir, encaminándose hacia su cama, después de todo, eran las seis de la mañana y todavía tenía unas cuantas horas antes de que el resto de su familia despertara.

.

.

La gente se movía con rapidez por las frías calles mientras él alternaba la vista entre las transitadas esquinas y la pantalla de su teléfono celular, la cual le indicaba que había llegado unos minutos antes de lo acordado. Llevaba un abrigo ligero de color café, en combinación con unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas blancas con suela azul. La banca estaba bastante fría, dado que incluso podía sentir su fresco toque a través de su ropa.

—Seguro graniza hoy —dijo una voz alegre tras de él, haciendo que se volteara—. Se nota que la universidad te está cambiando —agregó Sora mientras se acercaba.

La pelirroja llevaba un abrigo celeste que le llegaba justo sobre las rodillas, dejando al descubierto unos jeans azules algo gastados y que daban la impresión de ser más gruesos de lo habitual, además, Sora calzaba unos botines de un color café oscuro y una bufanda roja, la cual hacía juego con un par de guantes que llevaba puestos. Una cartera de tamaño medio colgaba de su hombro izquierdo.

—Eres toda una friolenta —dijo él a modo de respuesta, riéndose por la expresión en el rostro de su novia.

Un rápido beso en los labios fue todo lo que necesitaron para hacer a un lado las bromas y saludarse tras varios meses sin estar frente a frente.

Habían quedado para elegir un regalo para el padre de Sora, puesto que Taichi tenía medidas similares al Takenouchi, sirviendo de modelo y asesor, como le gustaba decir al castaño, a pesar de no tener idea sobre cómo combinar un atuendo.

—Te extrañé —dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano de Taichi, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Tenían toda la tarde para ellos y tenía una sorpresa que hacerle a él, provocándole una extraña sensación en el abdomen.

.

.

Las blancas sábanas del hotel del amor contrastaban con el tono de piel de ambos, robando su atención por unos instantes mientras terminaba de cubrirlos con esa fina tela, maravillándose por el efecto de intimidad que causaba algo tan mínimo. Las ropas de ambos permanecían regadas por el piso, al igual que el disfraz de elfa navideña que ella ocultaba bajo sus ropas. El reloj sobre la mesa de noche marcaba las seis de la tarde, por lo que todavía tenían un par de horas para descansar y arreglarse para juntarse con sus respectivas familias.

Sora se removió en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello, depositando una serie de pequeños besos antes de quedar frente a frente, casi rozando la punta de su nariz con la de él. Taichi la rodeaba con ambos brazos, uno a la altura de los hombros y el otro justo bajo su cintura. Acababa de contarle todo lo relativo a sus sueños subidos de tono, por lo que la sorpresa se mezcló con lo que quedaba de deseo en su mirada, incluso podía atisbar un deje de diversión y ternura en su rostro, y una especie de satisfacción.

—Taichi, te conozco desde que éramos niños, y haz sido mi mejor amigo desde casi la misma cantidad de tiempo —acarició la mejilla derecha del castaño con su dedo pulgar—. Sé cómo eres de corazón, Taichi, por eso te quiero —añadió mientras le daba un beso esquimal.

El moreno se sintió en cierta forma sobrecogido ante la visión que tenía frente a él, esa Sora madura, la Sora que quería como mujer y que en ese momento demostraba ser más segura que él. No pudo evitar atraerla aún más hacia él, atacando sus labios con un beso apasionado, separándose cuando les faltó el aire.

—¿Tercer asalto? —preguntó con un deje de vergüenza el Yagami.

Sora guio una de las manos del castaño hacia sus senos.

—Mmm… Ahora sé que te has portado como un chico travieso —respondió la Takenouchi con voz juguetona—, y tú sabes lo eso significa en Navidad —añadió antes de eliminar nuevamente el espacio entre sus labios.

* * *

 **Ha sido un fic extraño de escribir, tanto por la palabra secreta en la que me basé, como por la temática que decidí abordar, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
